The present invention relates to a spherical container, and more specifically relates to a spherical container allowing rapid extraction. The spherical container allowing rapid extraction also enables convenient storage and extraction and achieves better extraction effect.
Coffee has become a beverage more and more popular during centuries of its development. Pressure brewed coffee is the most representative coffee beverage and it is now a brewed coffee which contains the best original taste. In the existing prior art, preparation of pressure brewed coffee requires specialized equipment and method. Since its preparation process is very elaborated and complicated, the taste of the pressure brewed coffee is much related to the skill of preparation. In particular, the taste is much related to the pressure, time and temperature during coffee extraction. Therefore, a cup of good tasting pressure brewed coffee costs a lot more time and money. Accordingly, pressure brewed coffee is not popular. Likewise, food ingredients such as tea leaves and soybean powder requiring extraction under high temperature and high pressure as in the case of coffee will only be made into brewed products not having a very good taste when the extraction of the food ingredients is done poorly due to improper skill and operation.